Warm
by Harlett
Summary: Sus cuerpos saben lo que sus mentes ignoran, que es aquello que necesitan, que es aquello que les falta. Pero por ahora, es solo el primer paso.


**WARM**

* * *

**by: Harlett  
# 34**

Ya tenia tiempo que no publicaba nada de ellos.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…: Code:Breaker y sus personajes NO** me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kamijyo Akimine. Esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro alguno. De lo contrario: Me quejaría por la adaptación en el Anime. _Don't like me, sorry._

* * *

**x**

**x**

**Todas las pasiones son buenas mientras uno es dueño de ellas, y todas son malas cuando nos esclavizan.**

**x**

Conocía la calidez en ella. En toda su existencia y en todo su ser.

La _veía_ reflejada en su mirada, con aquellos ojos brillantes que podían penetrar a lo profundo de su alma atormentada y a la vez reconfortarlo con algo de su luz.

La _escuchaba_ en cada palabra que ella decía, por más absurdas e inocentes que fueran algunas de sus ideas, pero todas ellas eran respaldadas por su fehaciente fe y su inagotable confianza en el corazón de los demás. Que incluso te hacía creer inclusive en ti mismo y que era posible iniciar de nuevo.

Aquel candor que irradiaba su simple sonrisa, como la de un abrumador Sol, apenas visible para otros pero que para él, verla dibujada en su rostro, le causaba tanta paz y la zozobra y las dudas de sí mismo se iban.

La podía inclusive _oler_ cada vez que ella se acercaba a él, tan cerca o incluso a lo lejos, no había imposibles para él. El aroma que ella desprendía también era cálido ¿Qué era? No podía saber a ciencia cierta, pero su fragancia inundaba su corazón en lugar de sus pulmones con su frescura y tibieza, reanimándolo en el cansancio, como una manta suave y caliente durante un frío invierno.

Y si él aún tuviese la capacidad de distinguir los sabores en su paladar, si tuviera la posibilidad de _degustar_ su soberbia comida, por Dios, sabía que incluso podría sentir a través de cada cucharada o probada esa misma calidez que ella derrochaba al mundo, y lo harían sentir poco a poco otra vez un ser humano, un pasito más lejos de la oscuridad que aún lo envolvía.

La podía ver.

La podía oír.

La podía oler y…

Existía la gran posibilidad de que la podría probar…

¿Pero sentir?

_Más que nada en esta vida._

Más que todas las demás sensaciones juntas. Todas ellas, distorsionadas y convulsionándose en un remolino sin principio ni fin por que no podía ser capaz de definir cual era cual, pero él sabía que estaban todas presentes allí, con el mero propósito de poder complacerse más de la reinante sensación del tacto y su idílico perfeccionamiento.

Cada vez que ella lo abrazaba, cada vez que le tomaba del brazo, cuando topaban frente con frente, también cuando ella se recargaba inocentemente en su hombro o en un simple apretón de manos, cada uno de esos gestos cotidianos en los que podía percibir la calidez de la pelirosada parecían suficientes y hasta entonces subestimados, sobrepasados por la imperiosa cotidianidad. Era normal.

Aparentemente.

Ninguno de los dos podía conocer que esas pequeñas satisfacciones eran solo la punta del iceberg, que debajo de esas tranquilas aguas (jamás traicioneras) se encontraba no un vació oscuro, sino toda una cuantiosa incandescencia de otro tipo que ninguno de los dos tenía idea que llegarían a desbordar.

Como el ritmo cardíaco de cualquiera de los dos se aceleraba ante la mera presencia de la otra persona, peor aún, cuando cada parte de su cuerpo se volvía sensible y cada poro exudaba por los nervios ante apenas un roce, como se les erizaba la piel porque sus terminaciones nerviosas se volvían sensibles cuando hacían contacto piel contra piel; se añadía esa sensación desconocida, pero dolorosamente placentera, que los invadía cuando estaban a solas en una habitación; cuando sus mentes se perdían a cualquier hora del día, abstraídos en alguna imagen de la otra persona, a manera que no pasaban desapercibido el cómo iba vestido el otro, su aroma, el tono de su voz y todas y cada una de sus expresiones: la preciosa forma en la que sus labios se movían o sus manos se desenvolvían, que era aquello que se ocultaba en sus ojos, en qué pensaba...

Más cuando ni él o ella no podían evitar el pensamiento: '_¿Dónde está ahora?_'

Todo aquello no fue bastante para sentirse conformes a cómo iba pasando el tiempo.

Los roces, las pequeñas señas, aquellas actividades habituales en un estilo de vida inverosímil, solo eran la antesala para algo, algo que ella ignoraba por inocencia y él ignoraba por auto conservación de sus pequeños pedazos en los que su pobre alma se desquebrajaba; sin un momento exacto ni un detonante particular o, cuando fue que ambos reconocieron la bochornosa situación en la que esos pequeñas caricias accidentales no eran bastantes e incluso fueron provocadas para satisfacer esa necesidad que tenían de tocarse el uno al otro.

Antes bastaba un mimo o un arrebato temperamental de alguno de los dos o un mero accidente anatómico que contentaba sus almas. Pero parecía que su libido parecía haber cobrado consciencia propia y una vez despierto, estaba dispuesto a ser satisfecho y contentado sin dar tregua.

Así fue como ambos jóvenes de pronto se vieron empobrecidos de contacto, ya no solo bastaba el abrazo ni el tímido beso o más promesas con las manos tomadas…

No…

Faltaban algo más…

Necesitaban de algo más… ¿Qué? A ciencia cierta no sabían pero tenían que conseguirlo.

Así fue como comenzó…

Curiosidad…

Necesidad…

Y las oportunidades siempre estuvieron allí pero ahora aprovecharlas parecía tan difícil, tan complicado, pero a la vez tan demandante.

Primero inicio que ni uno ni otro quitaban la vista de encima, pero ahora parecían devorarse con la mirada en su tierna y voluptuosa ingenuidad del porqué lo hacían.

Era miedo o ignorancia, quizás temor a sus propias sensaciones y aquellos estragos en sus cuerpos.

Ah, esa curiosa contrariedad. La mente no sabía que hacía falta pero el cuerpo, sobresaliente práctico como lo es, conocía a la perfección y de sobra que es lo que se necesitaba.

Lamentablemente implicaba que uno iba a un paso delante del otro y solo causaba caos y bochornos innecesarios a la joven pareja.

Ellos dos, iletrados en la naturaleza de sus emociones y sensaciones, aterrados y confundidos por lo que estaba ocurriendo, a la vez encantados por las chispas que prácticamente volaban por el aire cuando estaban cerca, estaban siendo poco a poco abandonados por su raciocinio.

Lo que antes era un simple roce suficiente para ambos, apenas incluso pasado desapercibido, ahora encendía mechas y antorchas que terminaban en incendios que incineraban todo a su paso.

El miedo a sus propias emociones los consterno. Los alejo. Pero solo empeoro las cosas. Era doloroso mantenerse lejos de uno como del otro.

Así fue como su pequeño espacio, su nido de privacidad, aquel al que no renunciaron a pesar de tantos cambios, en el piso recostados en el sencillo futón que parecía tan inocente, encontraron glorioso, incluso quizás profano, por qué tan gloriosa sensación y saciedad que descubrieron esa noche solo podría ser catalogado como algo prohibido.

¿Qué cosa?

El simple hecho de _tocarse_, tocarse por el mero placer y satisfacción de hacerlo.

La curiosidad, los instintos, la necesidad, a saber qué fue lo que los ilumino en la oscuridad de esa habitación esa noche, encontraron maravilloso el delicioso encanto de tocar sus cuerpos, de acariciarse, de besar o lamer y admirarse el uno al otro, satisfaciendo primeramente y de forma inocente a su necio libido.

Quizás lo inicio ella cuando se arrimo simplemente al regazo de él esa fría noche en búsqueda de calor, quizás él lo instigo cuando la tomo entre sus brazos para abrigarla y suspiro con sutileza su aroma... también pudo ser el hecho cuando ella, titubeante, paso sus manos por la fuerte y esbelta espalda de Ogami y este aguanto la respiración por un instante ante la sorpresiva acción.

Una cosa llevo a la otra… Tal y como Ogami dejo que ella metiera su pequeña y tibia mano por debajo de su playera y la dejara justo por encima de donde latía desbocado su corazón, tal vez el siguiente paso fue cuando ella volteo a verlo a la cara: su bello rostro apenas iluminado por la luz de la intrusa Luna, el cual parecía pasivo e inexplorable de emoción aparente, pero sus ojos, aquellos ojos azules bajo los mechones de cabello revuelto no eran sino un par de mares oscuros de denso y desbocado azul medianoche. Había algo en sus profundidades que jamás había visto y que era incapaz de identificar, algo que la dejo helada y tensa, pero de una forma deleitable en la que se quedaron quietos por unos minutos solo viéndose, ella con su mano en su corazón, piel con piel que parecía arder de una forma que encendía todos sus demás sentidos y les hacía dar un vuelco el estomago y que les punzarán más las entrañas bajas quienes les exigían seguir con esto, fuese lo que fuese, como si gritasen que esta era la verdad absoluta, la correcta, que era aquello que tanto buscaban, que era lo que les hacía falta.

Así fue como Sakura, aún en trance cautivada por esos ojos azules, echo sus dos brazos al cuello de él para abrazarlo y juntar sus caras para proceder con una curioso mimo: mejilla con mejilla, en una ondulante caricia infantil de simple afecto que él le permitió; aunque Rei no tardo en tomarle su lindo rostro y con tal lentitud se acerco a este para rozar sus labios fríos en esas tibios y rojizos pómulos que ella poseía; la escuchaba respirar lentamente y noto sus ojos cerrados, como si ella se entregase a esas caricias y las disfrutara. La boca de él fue descendiendo por la línea de su mandíbula y dejó que su respiración tocara el blanco cuello de la pelirrosa, se dio el lujo de más que besar, succionar suavemente su mentón y la oyó gemir levemente.

Pronto él volvió a ponerse a la altura de ella, quién estaba sonrojada y con la respiración alterada, pero la chica no lucía ignorante ni asustada por que aquellos gestos. Es más, le había gustado y mejor aún, había comprendido que eso es lo que quería, que es lo que necesitaba y que él sentía lo mismo que ella…

Ese simple entendimiento que intercambiaron con sus miradas, aquel conocimiento que no necesitaba permisos para continuar, fue su oasis en ese perdido desierto de incertidumbre y altibajos emocionales.

A partir de ese momento las noches se volvieron glorias para el par de jóvenes que habían encontrado la cura para aquellos males que los aquejaron días antes.

La cura que ellos sabían en que porciones eran necesarias y cuanto necesitaban para satisfacer su cuerpo o sus mentes.

Cuando algunas veces solo era necesario dormir abrazados y con las piernas entrelazadas, cuando se dedicaban a explorarse el uno al otro como un par de niños curiosos de que podían encontrar bajo las piezas de ropa, cuando no había otra cosa que el simple placer de acurrucarse en el cuello del otro para acariciarlo con la nariz o los labios, cuando se conformaban escuetamente en darse caricias bajo las ropas en la suave piel o deslizar los dedos a lo largo de los brazos, e incluso de pasar sus manos por el contorno de sus cuerpos por encima de las sabanas…

Con eso eran felices y conformes y aunque no lo expresaran en voz alta, sabían que algún día llegaría el momento en que igualmente no sería suficiente como antes y las meras e impúdicas caricias que se daban cada noche a escondidas de los otros ya no alcanzarían.

Lo sabían.

Que la cura final sería meterse bajo la piel del otro y ser uno para jamás separarse, que cuando sucediera tendrían que recurrir a la perpetua necesidad de tomar sus respectivas dosis y que sería un mal de por vida…

Y no les asustaba.

Aunque tampoco tenían prisa.

Por ahora... por ahora eran felices en esa mediocridad.

Algún otro día llegarían a dar ese paso final.

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

* * *

Ellos dos se merecen una buena historia categoría **M**. Lamentablemente no tengo la suficiente inspiración para darles justicia, no es que no falte material, pero ya será otro día también.

Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias y traumas se agradecerán en un Review.

_Ciao._


End file.
